Trapped
by captaindynamite
Summary: Five superstars are trapped in a cabin after being stuck there for a photo shoot. Now with no one way to get out, the five superstars must survive the incoming storm and survive each other if they hope to make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just so no one gets confused, I've decided to include Shawn Michaels, Chris Irvine [Jericho], Glenn Jacobs [Kane], Mark Calaway [Undertaker], Randy Orton, and John Cena into this story. I own no one.**

"Are we there yet?"

That dreaded question, that one question was one that could drive anyone up the wall. This time though, it was driving a car filled with WWE superstars up the wall.

"Shawn will you please shut up!" demanded Chris from the passenger seat, groaning faintly shortly after.

"Yeah, isn't it bad enough that we have to go to the middle of nowhere, we don't need you whining too," commented John Cena from his seat behind Shawn, laying his head against the window. They were only a few hours into the drive, and Shawn had already complained five times about the drive. They were all ready to just gag Shawn and stick him in the trunk but they couldn't without the chance of getting into trouble.

"I was only asking a question," said Shawn softly, looking out the window again from his spot next to Mark. Mark glanced over at him before looking back out the front window, deciding for now to simply ignore him. Unfortunately with Shawn that wasn't an easy task to do. It wasn't even five minutes later that Shawn was once again, jumping around in his seat. Mark groaned heavily and looked over at Shawn again, watching him dig around in a bag at his feet. He watched curiously as the other man pulled out a music player and stuck the headphones into his ears, starting his music.

At first, they all thought they were going to get some silence finally, but they were dead wrong. Shawn started singing to his own entrance song loudly, and completely off-key. The singing jolted Cena out of his sleep, and almost made Randy, who was driving, run into another car from the shocking surprise of hearing Shawn singing. Mark groaned loudly and leaned more towards Glenn, trying to get away from Shawn but having no such luck.

"Make him stop!" shrieked Chris from the front, covering his ears and glaring back at Shawn. John leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Shawn's face, covering his mouth. He jumped back though when he felt something wet touch his hand.

"Ew! He licked me!" shouted John, frantically rubbing his hand against his jeans before glaring at the back of Shawn's head. Glenn reached around Mark and grabbed the music player, yanking at it hard. The head phones pulled out of it, and he took it to his side, stuffing it into the pocket on the back of Chris' seat.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" shouted Shawn, trying to climb over Mark to get his music player back. Mark shoved Shawn back to his side of the car, glaring at him. Shawn hit his head slightly on the window, frowning up at Mark. "Ow, you made me hit my head, now I got a boo boo, kiss it!"

Mark stared at him, shocked that Shawn would even ask him that. He shoved Shawn back some again, looking around the car. "Do we have any duct tape?" he questioned the rest of the passengers, frantically searching for something to shut Shawn up with. A few of the others looked around too, wanting to finally quiet Shawn but alas they found nothing. Thankfully though, Shawn gave up on asking for his kiss and went back to looking out the window silently. The others settled themselves into their seats, falling asleep after a moment or two. The only ones remaining awake being Randy and Shawn.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Shawn as they pulled off to the side of the road. He looked forward towards Randy, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"I've been driving for three straight hours, it's someone else's turn," answered Randy, shaking Chris awake. Chris awoke with a few mumbles, and looked over at Randy. "Your turn to drive Chris," he commented, climbing out the driver side door. Chris grumbled softly but changed seats with Randy and started driving once more.

"Can I drive next?" asked Shawn suddenly, bouncing slightly in his seat. Chris glanced back at him in the rearview mirror, and Randy looked back at him.

"No" stated both of them at the same time. Shawn frowned and continued to bounce up and down in his seat, smacking his feet on the floor.

"But I want to drive!" he said loudly, waking the others. Mark glared at Shawn, reaching his hand out to try and strangle Shawn, but Glenn stopped him in time.

"Why is he upset now?" questioned John from the back, rubbing his eyes.

"He wants to drive and we said no," responded Chris, keeping his gaze on the road. The others looked at each other before looking at Shawn.

"Sorry Shawn, but we'd prefer it if you didn't drive. Besides, we shouldn't be that much further," stated Glenn, looking out the window. The others did as well, spotting the cabin in the distance. "See I was right, that's the cabin up there," he said, pointing out the window. The cabin was surrounded by a thick layer of snow, but they were able to pull up to the front of it. They climbed out of the car carefully, sore from being in the car so long.

Shawn bolted up to the front door and began tugging on the door handle, trying to force the door open but it wouldn't open. John sighed and walked over to him, pulling a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and watched as Shawn dashed in. He and the others followed him, eager to get out of the cold.

The cabin was small with a living room and kitchen making up the bottom floor with a staircase leading up to the next floor. They spread out through the cabin with Shawn heading upstairs, bouncing up the stairs as he walked. Silence filled the house until Shawn came bouncing down the stairs again.

"Hey guys! There are bedrooms up here with our names on them!" he said as he dashed back up the stairs. The others joined him upstairs, curious who they would be rooming with. Shawn stood outside of his own room, grinning at the others. "This is my room!" he said, opening the door and walking in. The others slowly walked over to the door, staring at the names on the door.

"Aw man, why do I have to room with him?!" asked Chris loudly, looking back at the others. They shrugged before looking for their own rooms. Mark and Glenn were lucky to be in a room together but weren't lucky since they had the room next to Shawn's. Randy and John got the room across the hall and next to the bathroom.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" asked John after they regrouped downstairs after putting their things away in their rooms.

"Well, we're here for a photo shoot obviously, but I haven't seen any camera men," responded Mark, looking around the living room from his spot on the couch. The others nodded in agreement, looking around as well. The cabin fell silent for a while until Chris' phone started ringing. He answered it, listening to the other person before shouting loud profanities and hanging up the phone. The others looked at him, curious what had happened.

"The photo shoot isn't happening. The camera men can't get here due to the incoming storm and the roads are all blocked so we can't drive out of here!" he said, throwing himself down into one of the chairs. The others looked at him, shocked by the news. Now what were they going to do? They sat quietly in their thoughts until a voice pulled their attention to him.

"I'm hungry!" shouted Shawn, running out of the room and into the kitchen. The others groaned, wanting more than anything that they weren't trapped in a cabin with Shawn. Nothing, they thought, could possibly be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Inspiration from To Kill A Stranger by Fozzy. Yep, more Fozzy. I own no one, Vince does.**

After a few hours of lugging luggage and coolers into the cabin, the superstars crashed onto the couches and chairs in the living room, exhausted from fighting their way through the layers and layers of snow. A fire was soon lit in the fireplace, and the cabin was beginning to grow warmer with every passing minute.

"I'm hungry," whined Shawn, breaking the silence. It was the fifth or sixth time he had whined about hunger, the other stars weren't sure. They were tired of hearing him whine, and yet they had only been there for a few hours. John, who was sitting next to Shawn on the floor, looked over at the older man, glaring slightly.

"If you're so damn hungry why don't you get off your skinny ass and get yourself something to eat," he said tiredly, laying his head back against what he thought was the couch, but ended up being Randy's legs. Randy looked down at him, grimacing slightly but was too tired to yell at John. Shawn glared at John, standing up from the floor in a flash. He placed his hands on his hips, glaring down at John.

"You don't need to be so mean to me!" said Shawn with a soft sniffle. He walked over to Mark who sat on the couch next to Randy and Glenn, and began to poke Mark in the face. Mark grumbled softly, and opened his eyes, looking at Shawn. "John's being mean to me!" whined Shawn, sitting himself down in Mark's lap, laying his head against the chest of the larger man. Mark stared at him, his hands twitching at his sides. He reached towards Shawn and shoved him onto the floor, rising to his feet quickly.

"I'm not your damn mother, don't come whining to me, and don't you dare sit on me ever EVER again," he stated dangerously, storming out of the room and up the stairs. The sound of a door slamming followed a few minutes later. The others sat in the living room silently, staring at the stairs before looking at Shawn on the floor who was whining gently. He got up off the floor without their help and walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat.

"I'm going to go check on Mark," said Glenn after a few minutes, rising from the couch and disappearing upstairs. The others looked at each other again, sighing faintly. Chris rose from his spot in the chair and began to add more wood to the fire in the fireplace while John fell asleep with his head against Randy's legs. Randy looked down at his sleeping friend and sighed faintly, settling himself into a more comfortable position on the couch before he too fell asleep. Chris looked at the two of them, shaking his head before walking into the kitchen, looking at Shawn sitting on one of the counters, a bag of cookies in his hand.

"You okay?" asked Chris tentatively. He knew Shawn didn't like being yelled at, especially by someone he looked up to.

"I'm fine, I just don't like making Mark upset," he answered, looking up at Chris before looking down at his cookies again.

"I'm sure he's just upset about the current situation, just like the rest of us," said Chris, taking one of Shawn's cookies although it didn't seem like the older man really cared. Chris looked at him for a moment before looking out the nearby window, noticing the dark sky. "We should probably get some sleep. We don't know what tomorrow might hold for us," he said, finishing off his cookie. He walked into the living room, shaking Randy awake. Randy grumbled softly, and started to move but couldn't move his legs thanks to John. He leaned down and shook John awake before they both staggered their way tiredly upstairs to bed. Chris put out the fire then walked with Shawn up to their room, falling asleep shortly after he got into bed.

Around midnight, a scratching noise awoke Randy and John from their sleep. They looked around their room but saw nothing. They tried to fall asleep, but ended up hearing the noise again. Quietly getting out of bed, Randy led the two of them down the stairs and to the front door where it seemed the noise was coming from. Peaking out the front window, Randy gasped loudly when he saw two people breaking into their car while another was trying to get into the cabin. John walked over to where Randy was, curious what had made him gasp.

"HEY!" he shouted, waking those upstairs. Randy quickly covered John's mouth with his hand, but it was too late. The others were out of their beds and coming down the stairs.

"What's the meaning of shouting at this hour?" asked Chris, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Randy turned to the others, staring at them.

"Um, there are some guys out there trying to steal our car and break in," said Randy carefully, looking at the others.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mark, walking over to the front door. He threw open the door, surprising the man that had been trying to break in. He gasped at the large man standing inside of the cabin and ran to the car, jumping in as his two pals drove off in the car. "Well that's just great, now we don't have a damn car!" he shouted, slamming the door shut and turning, looking at the others.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" grumbled John as they headed back upstairs to go back to bed. Little did they know, things weren't going to be getting any easier for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Been a while since I've updated this one, but I promise not to slack off anymore if I get a good amount of reviews. Anyways, I own no one, VKM does unfortunately.**

The next morning came all too quickly for the superstars that were trapped in the wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. Shawn was the first one up, and was already downstairs digging around for some breakfast when the others joined him slowly, each of them not really that eager to do anything.

"Good morning, I made breakfast!" said Shawn, pointing at the table. The others looked over at the table, expecting to see something horrible but instead found some bowls of cereal and glasses of water. They sat down silently, eating in peace before Shawn spoke up again. "So now that our photo shoot is off, what are supposed to do?" he questioned the others.

At first, no one really knew what to say. They were trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere without a car and it was too cold outside to go walking around for help. They glanced at each other silently as if hoping someone would speak up but no one really knew what to say until Mark finally spoke up.

"We should see how high the snow is outside. If it's not too bad, we can try to walk off for a few feet to see if we can find any other cabins. If not, we'll just have to wait it out," commented Mark slowly, voicing what the others were thinking.

After breakfast, the group had gathered once more in the living room bundled up for the walk outside. Mark, having made himself the leader without decision, looked around the room. They couldn't go out in one big group, they would never get enough ground covered and it was certainly not safe enough to go out alone.

"Alright here's the plan. Randy and John you head off towards the way we came. Chris and Shawn, you head further up north. Glenn and I will head off towards the west. We'll meet back here in an hour, everyone understand?" asked Mark, looking around at the group. They nodded silently before walking to the door and out into the freezing cold temperature. They broke off into pairs and went off in their assigned directions, each of them hoping to find some kind of help.

"I don't see anything at all," commented Chris as he stood on top of a large boulder, looking out towards the trees in the distance. When he didn't get a response from Shawn, he turned, looking all around for the older man. "Oh great, Mark's going to kill me!" said Chris, looking frantically around for the older man.

"Shawn!" he called out, jumping down off the rock. He looked all around but he couldn't find the older man. He was about ready to call out for him again, when he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Chris help!" shouted Shawn's voice. Chris spun around in a circle and ran off in the direction of Shawn's voice, his breathing heavy. The shouts continued as Chris frantically searched for Shawn before finding him at the edge of a frozen river. Chris hurried over to him, and pulled the older man out of the water.

"What were you doing?" panted Chris, looking over at the frozen river where part of it had been broken from Shawn's weight.

"I-I was trying to signal a plane I saw-w but they didn't see-e-e me," he said, his voice shaking as he shivered in the cold air. Chris turned back to him and pulled Shawn to his feet, leading the older man off through the trees, and back to the cabin.

Meanwhile, Randy and John were walking through the snow silently, neither of them seeing anything in the distance.

"I can't even figure out what's the road anymore," said John, kicking lightly at the snow. The snow flittered down from his kick before settling with the rest of it. Randy nodded in agreement, yawning tiredly.

"Come on, let's just head back. We can't find the road so we have no idea how we're going to find anyone driving!" said Randy, turning around. John nodded and followed after him, both men eager to get back to the warmth of the cabin.

Back at the cabin, Chris was adding more wood to the fire when Randy and John walked in, shivering heavily as they shut the door. Chris glanced over at them before turning back to the fireplace.

"What happened to you?" asked John, noticing the wrapped up form of Shawn on the couch. Shawn groaned faintly in response, his eyes shut tightly as his body shook from the cold.

"He fell into a small portion of the river when he was trying to signal a plane," responded Chris, rolling his eyes at Shawn before standing up straight. He looked around the cabin before looking back at John and Randy.

"Where are Mark and Glenn?" asked Chris, staring at the two younger men. John and Randy looked at each other before looking back at Chris.

"We didn't see them, they must still be out there," answered Randy, turning towards the window. As he did, the window began to creak as the wind slowly began to pick up, and the snow began to fall from the sky again. Shawn opened his eyes at the noise and looked over at the window, whimpering softly. Chris heard the noise of the older man, and walked over to Shawn, sitting next to him and hugging him slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mark and Glenn are fine," said Chris softly, trying to persuade both himself and Shawn as they stared at the frozen window as the wind and snow blasted against it.

As the night wore on though, the others were beginning to wonder if Mark and Glenn were really fine. It was hard for them to sit around in the warmth of the cabin while two of their friends were out lost in the snow. After the others had gone to bed, Shawn quietly walked out of his own room and went down to the living room, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He sat himself down in front of the window and stared out at the dark wilderness, silently saying a prayer for the two older men before falling asleep in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. I own no one, only the situation. Enjoy!**

The next morning came, and neither man had returned. Shawn sat at the window for most of the day, staring out at the blinding white snow as he waited for any sign of Mark or Glenn. Chris tried to get Shawn to eat most of the day, but the older man refused to. A sigh escaped Chris' lips as he sat on the couch, watching Shawn over at the window. Chris knew of the history between Shawn and Mark, he knew how much love there was between the two men and he hated seeing one worrying about the other.

"How's he doing?" asked John as he and Randy walked over to Chris, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Not so good, he hasn't eaten a thing all day," answered Chris softly, frowning at the soft whimpers he could still hear coming from Shawn.

"I wish there was something we could do, but it's not safe for us out there," said Randy over the howling wind outside. Chris sighed, shaking his head at the entire situation.

"All we can do is pray," said Chris, looking over at Shawn once more as the older man stared out at the snow, watching for any sign of Mark or Glenn.

Meanwhile out in the freezing cold weather with blistering winds and heavy snowfall, Glenn sat up from underneath a pile of snow. He grumbled to himself as he brushed the snow off of his body, shivers coursing through his body as he looked around for Mark. The two of them had been on the top of a small hill when the snow caved underneath them, sending them down the hill and further away from the cabin.

"Mark!" he called out, looking all around as he struggled to his feet, noting the pain in his leg. His eyes scanned the frozen earth as he tried to find his friend, hoping nothing bad had happened to him. He walked forward slowly, but collapsed once more into the snow from the pain in his leg. He grumbled loudly as he spat snow out from his mouth and rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky.

"Mark!" he called out again, hoping to hear any noise that would lead him to his friend. Unfortunately, he heard nothing as he slowly got up from the ground once more, gripping a nearby tree branch tightly to hold himself up. He looked all around again for Mark, but couldn't spot him anywhere. He shivered as a cold wind blasted past him, knocking him back against the tree some, making him wish more than anything that he was back at the cabin.

Further down the hill, Mark slowly sat up from underneath his own pile of snow, his body aching all over. He groaned as he rolled himself off of a large rock that had been shoving itself against his back. He sat up slowly and looked around, ignoring the pain in his arm for now. He staggered up to his feet and began to walk the way he had fallen, hoping to spot Glenn along the way.

"Glenn!" called Mark, looking around for the younger man as he clutched his left arm tightly to his body, keeping it from knocking against anything along the way. He looked all around the frozen area as he walked, hoping to spot anything that would lead him to Glenn. He staggered his way around a tree, barely able to keep himself from knocking his arm against it when he spotted Glenn up ahead of him.

"Glenn!" he shouted, hurrying over to Glenn. Glenn spun around, startled by the sudden voice, and fell to the ground in the process, his head bouncing off of the tree he had been clutching to prior.

"You okay?" asked Mark as he kneeled next to Glenn, keeping his tight clutch on his arm.

"I-I think my leg is broken," he answered, his voice shaking as a blast of cold wind splashed against their bodies. He looked at Mark, noticing the tight hold the older man had on his arm. "You okay?"

"I think my arm is broken," he replied, standing up and looking up at the slowly darkening sky. He sighed and leaned down, helping Glenn up and having him lean against his right side for support. They slowly walked forward, making their way back up the hillside.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Chris walked over to Shawn, draping another blanket around Shawn's shoulders. Shawn jumped and looked up at Chris, smiling faintly at the younger man.

"Thanks," he said softly before looking out the window again, not wanting to miss any sign of Mark and Glenn. Chris sighed softly and turned, heading for the stairs when Shawn's voice stopped him.

"Do you think they're still alive?" said Shawn softly, his voice cracking as he spoke. Chris frowned and returned to Shawn's side, wrapping him in a one-armed hug.

"Yes, yes I do," he lied, hoping Shawn wouldn't pick up on the undertone of his voice. As much as he wanted to believe it, he wasn't so sure right now. He stared out at the darkening wilderness, his body shaking with worry and cold as he stood there next to Shawn. He released his grip around Shawn after a moment and headed upstairs to bed, praying along the way that Mark and Glenn would return.

"I don't think I can go any further," said Glenn, wincing as he accidentally put too much weight on his leg. Mark frowned and lowered Glenn down to the snowy ground, sitting down next to him. He sighed heavily and stared out at the trees, wishing more than ever for the warmth of the fireplace back at the cabin.

"We'll make it in the morning," he said, laying back on the snow and trying to get comfortable as he closed his eyes, only to open them again at the sound of howling in the distance. He frowned and scooted closer to Glenn before closing his eyes once more, and drifting off into a painful, freezing sleep.

Back at the cabin, Shawn stood up from his spot at the window and pulled on his jacket, a look of determination on his face. He walked to the door, pausing as he turned to look up at the staircase. He knew the others would think he was crazy for doing what he was about to do, but he wanted both men back with him now.

"I'll bring them back," he said to no one before slipping out the front door and disappearing into the snowy darkness, determined to bring Mark and Glenn back alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we go again. I'm really glad some of you are really interested in this story. I really enjoy writing it for you guys! Inspiration comes from The Miz's new theme song, I Came To Play. I own no one, so enjoy!**

A loud series of knocks awoke Chris early the next morning, much to his dislike. He grumbled as he sat up and walked over to the door, opening it to find both Randy and John standing there.

"What do you assclowns want?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"We were going downstairs cause John was hungry and I wasn't, but he refuses to go anywhere around here by himself anymore an—"started Randy, rambling excessively.

"Please get to the damn point," growled Chris, turning his attention instead to John.

"We went downstairs and found Shawn missing," said John simply.

"What do you mean he's missing?" asked Chris, his eyes flashing wide open at the words spewing from Cena's mouth. He pushed past them and ran down the stairs, a series of shivers running up and down his spine as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He looked over at the window where he had left Shawn, and found that Shawn was in fact not there.

"Where could he have gone?" asked Chris, looking around the rest of the cabin. He then looked at the door and sighed heavily, shaking his head. "The damn idiot must have gone after them!"

John and Randy exchanged worried glances. They knew Shawn cared about the older guys, but they didn't think he would actually go out and risk his own life. They walked over to Chris' side and stood next to him, staring out at the fresh snow as they waited for their friends to come back.

Meanwhile, Glenn awoke in the cold snow alone. He groaned as he sat up and looked around, wondering where Mark had gone off to. He stumbled up to his feet and leaned against a nearby tree as he looked around again, finally spotting Mark coming his way.

"Morning, "he mumbled, wrapping an arm over Mark's shoulders and leaning against him as they began their walk back to the cabin. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before spotting the cabin not too far from them. "Oh finally, we're almost there."

"Yeah, hey what's that?" asked Mark, pointing towards something in the snow. They walked up to it slowly, their eyes growing wide when they saw that it was Shawn. "Shawn? Shawn?!" panicked Mark, dropping Glenn down and kneeling next to Shawn, shaking him slightly.

"Thanks a lot," mumbled Glenn from where he had fallen to the ground. He rolled onto his side and looked over at Shawn, frowning faintly. "Is he okay?"

Before Mark could answer, Shawn opened his eyes and looked up at them, gasping when he saw who it was.

"Mark!" shouted Shawn, throwing his arms around the older man's neck and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

"Ugh, I can see that," grumbled Mark, pushing Shawn gently away from him. "Help me get Glenn to the cabin. I can't carry him that far on my own anymore."

Shawn nodded and helped him hoisted Glenn up from the ground. They then began the walk to the cabin, all of them more than eager to step into the cabin when the door opened and the others rushed out, cheering and shouting loudly. With the assistance of everyone, Mark and Glenn managed to make it back into the cabin and out of the freezing weather.

"It's so nice to be back," said Mark twenty minutes later. Chris laughed faintly, looking over at the large man. Since returning, Chris and the others had bundled Mark and Glenn up in large blankets, and had made sure not to hurt Mark's arm or Glenn's leg. They both held big mugs of hot chocolate, and were settled as close to the fire as they could get.

"You really had us worried man," said Chris, taking a seat next to Mark. Mark glanced over at him, shrugging faintly.

"Not like we planned for that snow to cave under us," responded Mark, rolling his eyes briefly at Chris.

Before either of them could say much more, a series of shouts were heard from upstairs and Randy ran down the stairs, closely followed by John.

"What's wrong with you guys now?" asked Glenn, sipping at his hot chocolate.

"Shawn's being a jackass. He's stealing our things," answered Randy, looking towards the stairs as Shawn descended them.

"What?" asked Shawn, noticing everyone was staring at him. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shawn was wearing John's dog tags, and Mark's long black coat, while carrying one of Randy's bottles of baby oil in one hand, and one of Chris' Fozzy CDs in the other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Mark, glaring over at Shawn. Shawn pouted faintly, looking at what he was wearing before looking back at Mark.

"I'm just trying to have some fun. It's so boring around here," answered Shawn, pouting as he pulled everything off and tossed everything into a pile on the floor. He sniffled softly as he walked back upstairs, slamming the door to his room.

"I don't understand him, I really don't," said John, walking over to the pile of stuff and digging around for his dog tags.

"Why didn't he take anything of mine?" questioned Glenn, frowning.

"You don't have anything good to steal," said Randy, walking over and taking his own stuff back. Glenn frowned again, and then returned his attention to the fireplace.

"I do too," he grumbled to himself, sipping at his chocolate. Mark chuckled softly at Glenn before turning to Chris.

"Get my coat and take it back to my room," he ordered. Chris nodded and grabbed the coat along with his CD, then disappeared upstairs.

A few hours later found most of them sitting around in the living room while John and Randy tried to fix something for them to eat.

"How about soup?" asked John, holding up a can from the bottom of their boxes of canned food. Randy shook his head, digging around in the cooler next to John. "Why?"

"Because soup, like you, is gross," teased Randy, smirking at John. John rolled his eyes at him before throwing the can at Randy, hitting him in the head with it. Randy growled and tackled John, slapping him. Soon a few slaps turned into a few punches, which soon turned into the two of them rolling around on the floor wrestling with each other.

Chris looked up from the magazine he was reading and glanced over at the kitchen, frowning faintly. He really didn't get why those two had to fight over everything, and right now he wasn't in the mood to stop them. A quick glance around the room though showed that he would have to since everyone else was asleep.

Sighing heavily, Chris rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen, kicking repeatedly at the two of them before they separated.

"Get out, I'll fix dinner," ordered Chris. John and Randy rose from the floor and walked out of the kitchen, shoving each other along the way. Chris sighed and began to dig around for food once more, grumbling to himself as he did.

John walked into the living room and plopped down on the floor next to Shawn, while Randy sat next to Mark.

"You're always getting us in trouble," said John, looking over at Randy. Randy glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, you do" said Randy, glaring at him.

"No you" said John, pouting.

"You!" shouted Randy.

"You!" shouted John.

The fight continued on like that until Randy jumped over Mark's body to get to John. In the process though, he knocked against Mark's broken arm, waking up the sleeping older man who shouted loudly in pain.

Mark's eyes flashed with rage as he used his good arm to reach out towards Randy, grabbing him around the throat.

"Mark you can't chokeslam him, it won't do you any good!" said Glenn, waking up from the noise. Mark ignored him and slammed Randy back onto the floor similar to a chokeslam in the ring.

John laughed loudly, pointing his finger at Randy but stopped when he noticed the glare he was getting from Mark. "Sorry," he mumbled, standing up and heading into the kitchen. A few minutes later, the rest of them were called in for dinner and they ate the meal that Chris had managed to pull together without complaints.

Then, after everything was cleaned up, they made their way upstairs, each one of them eager to get to sleep in hopes that somehow, some way they would be able to leave tomorrow.


End file.
